swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Khayman
Bryan Khayman was a Jedi Master on Earth who lived in New York City where he was a supervising agent for the FBI overseeing the day to day operations of the Empire's military units in the city as well as serving as its Secretary of State until he was killed in 2010 by Darth Sidious. Early Life Khayman was born on Naboo, but his family fled to KO-35 soon after fearing Imperial persecution. Much of his life has remained a secret and attempts to talk to him about this subject have often been ignored or had the subject quickly changed. In fact, he didn't even know his own first name until 2003 when Virar Needa told him. His parents had always called him B.J. and never told him what the initials stood for. Marcus Jacobs claimed they stood for "Big Joker" as Khayman was known for pulling pranks. He was among the first trainees for Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy when it opened. While there, he met Kyp Durron and the two found a common bond in a hatred for the Empire. Moving to Earth In 1995, Khayman moved from KO-35 to Earth and had twin sons born in 1996 after being forced to marry the mother. He soon joined the New York City Police Department. He later enlisted in the U.S. Marines. Both organizations were willing to have a Jedi on staff. In 1999, he and his friends stopped Moff Jerjerrod and General Veers from planting Jerjerrod as a possible candidate for U.S. President. Khayman now refers to this as a mistake, suggesting that the current president would fit on Rommel's list of War Criminals. However, this prompted an even bigger Imperial Response in 2001. He would have his third child in 1999. Imperial Attacks 2001 In 2001, Khayman joined the first combat use of X-Wing fighters by the U.S. and flew with R2-D2 against Death Star III which had been built by Jerjerrod. Khayman would fire the fatal shot to the station. The droid however would be struck by Jerjerrod's fighter. Khayman would remain in the public scene despite Jerjerrod having hired bounty hunters to find Khayman and his friends. During the early days of this war, his first wife was killed by Imperial Fire, he would soon marry his new girlfriend. 2002 In 2002 he crossed paths with Stormtrooper Tevin Felth and his soon to be girlfriend Kelly Rivers. Felth had been protecting Rivers from her abusive ex-boyfriend Tyler Markem and was disgusted at the lack of action by the District Attorney's office. Khayman had taken Rivers' case straight to the then-new District Attorney Arthur Branch and basically told him that Rivers could be the first in many victims to hire the Empire to do what he felt the NYPD was not willing to do. This remark resulted in the prosecution and conviction of Markem. Around this time, Felth alerted Khayman to the construction of Death Star IV. 2003 In 2003, Khayman led a force to destroy the battle station. Using his own ship in the battle, he fired the fatal shot at this Death Star. However, Jerjerrod managed to escape the station in a severely damaged ship. Khayman would track him down to Europe and eventually capture him. During the war, he would have his fourth child. He would find out his parents had named him "Bryn", although he still continued to be called B.J. by his friends and coworkers. After the Empire 2003-2005 Khayman would soon attract the attention of mobster Vincent Donatelli after one of his chop shops was shut down by Khayman and Imperial troops operating under the FBI. Donatelli had ordered a hit on Khayman, however most of those hitmen were unsuccessful in killing the newly appointed Jedi Master. In 2005, Donatelli had hired bounty hunter Dengar to kill Khayman. Dengar shot at Khayman, but only wounded him. Reports and news sources reported that Khayman had been killed. He was actually placed in Witness Protection after R2-D2 recorded testimony to be given at war crimes trials to take place while he was in hiding. During this time, Khayman had been released by the NYPD on false charges of corruption. It has been reported that Khayman would have been fired anyway for making remarks about the NYPD's policies including mentioning Kelly Felth's case to the press. He was hired on by the FBI seeking a civilian supervisor to the Imperial troops stationed in the city upon Kyp Durron's (who held a similar job in Dallas, Texas) request. 2006-2010 Khayman returned to New York in spring 2006. Upon returning, he found out his second wife had divorced him after hearing reports that he had married a stripper in Las Vegas. He began to show signs of a laid-back attitude claiming it was his old one that nearly got him killed. As part of this, he would begin to act black at times. He has also developed a habit of slapping the Imperials (usually Max Walertin) on the back of the head for acting or saying something foolish claiming that Darth Vader would have executed them on the spot for the offense. In 2010, he was contacted by Michael Myers regarding the disposition of Mace Windu's personal effects which included a list of known Jedi living on the Earth. Myers had traced an unnamed entry on the list to New York and wanted Khayman to find this person before Darth Sidious did fearing that the person had not been trained in the Jedi arts. Khayman eventually tracked this Jedi down to a young man named Hodurski who was involved with a project that Khayman had put together with Firmus Piett. Khayman began training Hodurski, however Sidious soon arrived and began to attack Khayman. Galactic Wrestling Alliance/WWE Around this time, he was hired as a referee by Tevin Felth for the Galactic Wrestling Alliance wher he would eventually rise to become the promotion's General Manager. When he became the GWA's new GM the spelling of his name was tweaked to "Bryan" by WWE for unknown reasons. In July 2008, he debuted as the General Manager of where he made his presence known by threatening to fire disrespectful wrestlers and stopping matches on when used weapons or repeatedly ignored the referee's instructions to follow the rules. Death and Legacy In 2010, he was killed by Darth Sidious who had lured him to an empty warehouse and ambushed him into a Lightsaber duel. Despite a strong defense, Sidious managed to get the upper hand on him and cut his hands off before attacking him with a fatal dose of Force Lightning stopping only upon sensing the arrival of Michael Myers who had been hunting the Sith Lord. As he lay dying, Khayman told Myers that Sidious would get his in the end for trying to unbalance The Force and that The Force would see to it before his body disappeared indicating that Khayman had become one with The Force. The majority of Khayman's duties to the Empire would later be assumed by Myers and Wanda Houston who said something told her to return to Earth which Myers said sounded like Khayman in action from beyond. Khayman's final prophecy was proven right in 2015 when The Force resurrected Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Skywalker and sent them to New York where Myers now resides to assist in training the Earth's own Jedi Order which would be based in New York. Khayman later planted hints in the minds of Imperial personnel suggesting that Erica Rex who was a descendant of Skywalker's former Padawan Ahsoka Tano be assigned to New York and later allowing them to locate and thaw a carbonite block containing Galen Marek who had been frozen and hidden by Skywalker during his days as Darth Vader to protect him from Sidious who had ordered Vader to dispose of Marek. He later encouraged his twin sons to find their own paths in life, This caused Jake Khayman to move to Los Angeles and Jeremy Khayman to move to Seattle with the two visiting New York for the holidays. Political and Social views Khayman has in recent years become a very outspoken critic of the U.S. political system and claims that he can't even buy milk at the corner store without it being a political debate. He has also called for social reform and the removal of politics from the justice system. Often citing Tyler Markem's case as his reasons. His primary political and social issues *He refuses to use the even when it will help him with a case. He refers to it as "just what } or would have done". *He is not aligned with any political party claiming that both main parties are to blame for the problems facing the U.S. *He has often thought about running for as a . *He has supported Rommel's attempts at removing the President of the U.S. from office and replacing him with an interim Imperial appointee. *He has been known pull strings for those he feels are victims of political agendas, claiming Tyler could have dome a year or two in jail and that would have pleased him. Tyler's sentence was a politically based sentence. Tyler has stated he was a physical and mental wreck after spending only a week in . *He believes that the should be disbanded, blaming them for the current state of the U.S. and stating that the people not a "bunch of suits with fancy degrees" should have the final say in who the president is. Criminal watch list Khayman is known for keeping a list of people that he frequently arrests from his NYPD days in his office. He often uses Imperial Intelligence or Tyler Markem to keep track of these subjects. Roy McDuggan Biker who has been arrested at least ten times by Khayman for starting barroom brawls. Currently serving 10 years probation, he was recently violated and sent upstate after shoving Miguel Chavez in a bar. McDuggan, like Pierson is often used to distract attention from more severe criminal activities. He was last arrested while working as a "doorman" for Pierson's Park Slope pawn shop after Hodurski walked in and found them together. It was later discovered that he was actually involved with Pierson's new loansharking business. Tyler Markem Since removed from list, often used to follow others on list. Khayman often refers to Tyler's arrest as being a preventive measure considering that his father was convicted of murdering his mother. Various former Donatelli Organization members Many members of the organization are still being watched by Imperial Intelligence more then Khayman for possible ties to Black Sun. Juan Cardona Anna Martinez's ex-boyfriend, he was recently added to the list after being arrested for "acting like the old Tyler". Reportedly has ties to the Latin Kings and has vowed to kill Miguel, Anna, and Tyler. He was later killed after escaping from New York State custody and tangling with Stormtroopers in Colombia. Jack Pierson Crook of all trades, usually operates a pawn shop under a don't ask, don't tell policy. Has been busted by Khayman on numerous occasions for receiving and selling stolen property. Was arrested by Miguel and Tyler after trading cash for jewelry taken from a murder victim. Currently being held in Imperial Detention on $25,000 bail. Has been known to deal narcotics and operate as a bookie. Pierson and McDuggan are often bailed out of jail in an attempt to steer Khayman's and/or Imperial attention from more severe criminal activity. However, Pierson's shops tend to degrade neighborhoods by attracting Imperial attention which is unwanted in many neighborhoods such as Park Slope where Pierson opened a pawn shop that quickly attracted the attention of Hodurski and was soon shut down as a result. He has recently ventured into loansharking with McDuggan as his "collector". See Also *Khayman's Rules - Rules used by Khayman in the operation of the Imperial base. *Khayman-Slap - Punishment for acting like Ozzel. Often used by others as well. Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters Category:Khayman Family